Horror de Películas
by ichijoji-kun
Summary: Una pequeña sesión de una película de terror con Koushiro y Mimi, pero a él se le escapan unas palabras que no debía decir y termina por enfadarla, ¿cómo hará para conciliarse con ella?


**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon o sus personajes me pertenecen (¿Con que finalidad que no sea formalidad ponemos esto en los fics? ¿Acaso los creadores de series, juegos y libros rondan por los fandoms?)**

**Un agradecimiento a SonKarmela y Japiera que me han ayudado mucho a terminar este One shot.**

**Aclaraciones: Izzy X Mimi, no es un romance en gran parte, más humor que nada.**

* * *

_**Horror de películas **_

—Repíteme cómo fue que terminé aquí —tedioso de su actividad, Koushiro le preguntó a Mimi por tercera vez.

—Porque no puedes negarme nada que yo te pida, ya lo sabes —rió ella abrazada al hombro de su acompañante, haciéndolo suspirar.

Y es que sí era verdad lo dicho por ella, se suponía que ese día Tai, Sora, Matt y Mimi asistirían a la casa de Izzy a ver una película, por supuesto de ciencia ficción y una trama futurista, de esas que el pelirrojo amaba ver, para luego analizar, criticar e incluso crear finales alternativos en su mente.

Pero claro, sus "maravillosos" amigos habían tenido que presentarle una patética excusa de último momento para no ir a la reunión dejándolo solo con Mimi, quien, de alguna manera, lo convenció de ver una película de terror en vez de la que él tenia planeada.

—¡Oh, no, esto es realmente horrible! —gritó Mimi ahora, aferrándose al cuello de Izzy y de paso estrangulándole.

—¡Oye, ya basta! Si dices que es tan horrible, ¿por qué no la dejamos de ver y ya?

—Olvídalo, está muy interesante.

—Acabas de decir que era horrible —le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Sí, pero también muy interesante —sonrió cual niña pequeña.

—No entiendo cómo es que le tienes miedo a ésta estupidez de… —tomó la caja del DVD separándose un poco de ella y alcanzó a leer el kanji del título—… Audition —articuló depositando la caja a su lado.

—Ay, Koushi-kun, no vas a negar que está de lo mejor.

—No me da miedo, no veo el terror en ningún lado. Poner música fuerte y sorpresiva luego de una serie de escenas silenciosas acompañado con un rostro o imagen extraña yo no lo llamaría terror —respondió serio e hizo que Mimi pensara un rato, pues tal vez no había mejor forma de explicar el sentido de "terror" de muchas películas.

—Bueno, tal vez sí sea eso pero la historia es muy interesante —defendió ella.

—¿Qué sentido tiene que se desarrollen escenas en lugares así? Es algo muy típico, si son profesionales deberían conseguir dar miedo en sitios luminosos y no encerrados.

—Oye, pero esa habitación está iluminada —señaló la pantalla

—Es un poco de luz nada más en una habitación oscura, además la luz sólo la usan para que veas ese saco que sin lugar a dudas tiene un cadáver adentro.

Era típico que después de la descripción de la escena que estaban presenciando, una parte que consistía en mostrar la imagen desagradable con música fuerte, tal como Izzy lo había descrito, se hiciera presente en la cinta, ocasionando que Mimi de nuevo gritara y además casi asfixiara a Izzy del fuerte abrazo que le propinó.

—Ohh, por dios, no puedo soportar esto —cubría su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Yo tampoco… me estás dejando sin aire, Mimi —apenas si pudo hablar con su rostro tornándose azul debido a no poder respirar.

—Dime, ¿ya pasó la parte aterradora? —preguntó ella aun escondida en el pecho de Izzy.

—Ni siquiera ha comenzado nada que yo considere de terror, pero esa sobre actuada escena sí, concluyó ya.

—Tomaré eso como un "sí" —sonrió ella redirigiendo su mirada a la pantalla pero la desvió al ver que Koushiro no cambiaba su seriedad —. Ay, por favor, Izzy, emociónate un poco.

—No es una película de comedia, es una película de terror —ironizó la última palabra haciendo un gesto con sus manos —. Y sí tiene efecto, estoy aterrado de ver que con tanto presupuesto no puedan hacer algo mejor, no me decepcionaba tanto desde las películas norteamericanas.

—Oye, ¿qué tienen de malo las películas norteamericanas? —se exaltó ella un poco ofendida.

—Además de que no varían mucho en su estereotipo de fantasmas, zombies y en el peor de los casos aliens, son muy repetitivas y trilladas en sus historias.

—Pero los actores son buenos y los efectos igual, no lo puedes negar —protestó ella.

—Oh, sí, claro que sí, porque de no ser que con el avance de la maquinaria cinematográfica no pudieran hacer algo mejor estarían perdidos —de nuevo usaba el tono irónico—. Luego está el toque de realismo con una chica linda americana que siempre interpreta el papel de mujer ignorante y muere primero, al ver estos trabajos comienzo a creer que son así en verdad.

Tal vez la crítica de Izzy era lógica en la parte de las películas, pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta que no midió la última frase.

Al notar el silencio y la fría mirada de Mimi por varios segundos tomó los últimos elementos de sus frases y en las palabras claves estaba; "chica, norteamericana e ignorante"

Con apuro para encararla y decir algo que sabía bien no solucionaría las cosas, redirigió su mirada a ella.

—¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas de las Norteamericanas? —no le dio tiempo de si quiera un típico "No quise decir eso".

—No… bueno, sí, pero digo no de todas, algunas… pero no tú.

—¿De verdad? — el enfado no se iba de su rostro — ¿Y por qué yo no? Hasta donde sé soy americana y no soy fea ¿Acaso tú me consideras fea? —su frente se arrugó aún más.

—Si hablamos de cuando estás enojada y gritando así… —de nuevo su lengua y sinceridad, casi ingenuidad lo traicionaban.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —preguntó aumentando todo lo que era posible su aparente enojo.

_—"De acuerdo, es oficial que no se ve bien así y yo soy un idiota hablando" —_pensó irritado Koushiro —No, no eres fea, ni tampoco tonta…

—Pues acabas de decir que comienzas a pensar que las americanas parecen así, ¿por qué yo no?

_—"Porque no eres rubia…supongo" —_pensó en responder aquello. ¿Seria un buen punto? ¡No, tenía que buscar algo mejor! Algo que no implicara compararla con otras chicas —. Pues porque… tú… tú…—las palabras no lograban salir, ni siquiera concretarse en su mente porque tenía miedo de lo que dijera terminara por arruinar aún más la situación.

—Creo que mejor nos vemos luego, no quiero que mi torpeza americana intervenga contigo —más que con rabia, abandonó el apartamento del pelirrojo con mucha tristeza.

—Espera no te… —pero para cuando habló ella ya había salido.

Ahora se sentía como un completo estúpido, estaba seguro que cualquier chica americana aun siendo "ignorantes" como él las llamaba, hubiesen sido mucho más inteligentes que él al elegir las palabras correctas con Mimi, sin duda alguna su cerebro podía ser muy lento para unas cosas a comparación de otras.

—Y ahora qué se supone que deba hacer para disculparme —se dijo a si mismo.

Pensó por mucho tiempo y luego de pensar en cómo hablar con mujeres, cosa que le parecía mucho mas difícil que descifrar un código encriptado de mayor rango, tan sólo una persona se le había venido a la cabeza y era Tai.

Tal vez estaba loco por pedirle consejos de algo a esa persona, pero si era de chicas, su amigo podía saber mucho más que él, de hecho, debía reconocer que él no sabía nada sobre mujeres.

Tras un acuerdo de verse con el castaño y una breve explicación de lo que había sucedido el mayor no pudo más que reírse.

—A ver, déjame aclarar esto ¿Le dijiste que las chicas americanas parecían tontas? —preguntó Tai entre risas.

Izzy levantó una ceja dirigiéndole una mirada mezclada con irritación y reproche.

—Al menos tu cerebro hizo un progreso al entenderlo —se quiso burlar pero a su amigo no le afectó demasiado.

—Bien, pero no te enojes conmigo, debo decirte que fue algo… poco inteligente de tu parte…

—¡No! —le interrumpió—. Fue algo totalmente estúpido, y no fue lo que quise decir, sólo por criticar unas estúpidas películas —lo último lo dijo más bajo y con más enfado.

—Está bien, muy fácil, algo que me ha enseñado mi gran experiencia con las mujeres —en medio de la conversación Koushiro río por lo bajo, si por gran experiencia se refería a Sora y nada más que ella, de verdad que tenía una "gran experiencia con el sexo opuesto" —. Es hacerte el culpable en todo, nada más, dale la razón a ella y quedará conforme con eso.

Un gran impulso de echarle de su apartamento afloró en Izzy, debía esperarse algo así por parte de Tai, no sabía si era peor ese consejo o lo que había visto en los foros en línea sobre reconciliación la noche anterior.

—Ya veo porque sigues soltero —murmuró el pelirrojo.

—¡¿Qué me has dicho?! —su exclamación evidenció que no había sido un murmuro tan bajo.

—Nada, nada —negó con manos y cabeza _—"Debo aprender a cuidar más lo que digo"_

—Cómo sea, hazme caso, te garantizo que funcionará.

De acuerdo, era hacerle caso a los consejos de Tai o esperar que algo se le ocurriera a él, alguien sin experiencia alguna en estos casos.

Ahora que lo pensaba no podía ser tan malo, si hacía sentir a Mimi que él estaba equivocado, tal vez si se arreglaría todo, por lo que al siguiente día a primera hora fue al apartamento de Mimi para poner en marcha su plan.

Se encontraba frente a la entrada que correspondía al hogar de ella, tomó aire, tocó la puerta y recordó bien las palabras de Tai—. Hacerme el culpable, hacerme el culpable, hacerme el culpable — repetía una y otra vez el chico con un toque de nerviosismo en su monólogo.

—¡Izzy! —abrió la castaña un poco sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de la misma forma.

—Hacerme el culpable…Qué demonios digo —de nuevo sus palabras se ponían en su contra, por suerte sólo fue algo ridículo y no ofensivo como la última vez—. Quiero decir, vengo a disculparme por lo del otro día.

—¿Por qué exactamente? —Se cruzó de brazos mirándole con reproche — ¿Por el hecho de haber sido tan grosero y tan serio conmigo? ¿Por haberme catalogado como una ignorante? ¿O por qué no te dignaste a venir mucho antes a pedir disculpas?

—Pues la verdad…—el pelirrojo enumeró cada uno de los cuestionamientos que le hicieron, no quería responder algo que empeorara la situación, aunque dudaba poder empeorarla —Creo que… por todas, no debí haber tenido esa actitud contigo el otro día, tampoco quise catalogarte como ignorante ni a ti ni a las mujeres americanas por un estereotipo de películas y también lamento no haber venido a decirte esto antes.

Dicho esto cruzó sus dedos como si de un resultado de lotería se tratase la reacción de su compañera.

_—"¿Lo que dije está bien? ¿Fue buena idea seguir el consejo de Taichi? En fin si esto no funciona creo que él encontrará un par de archivos infectando su computadora la próxima semana" —_ pensó una forma de venganza contra su amigo si su consejo no daba frutos.

Fue interrumpido por un abrazo de su Mimi, al parecer si había logrado una buena reacción, al menos buena en ella porque sus abrazos, aunque le gustaban, lo dejaban sin aliento, literalmente.

—Ay, pero claro que te perdono mi Koushi-kun —pensó en decirle que dejara de sofocarlo, pero no vio mucho sentido en ello mejor guardaba el aliento que le quedaba y esperaba que ella lo soltara.

—Bien, bien, si eso es todo…—el aludido intentó separarse.

—No, eso no es todo, ven, tomemos algo para conciliarnos.

—¿De verdad es necesario? —puso una cara seria.

—¿Vas a negarme algo que te pida? —arqueó las cejas sabiendo bien la respuesta, él suspiró y entró, que más importaba, ya lo había arreglado todo, pero seguiría teniendo cuidado en sus palabras.

Al ingresar se dio cuenta que el lugar irradiaba un ambiente muy agradable en orden y limpieza.

—Bonito lugar, está mas ordenado que la ultima vez —recordó que la chica no mantenía un orden muy vistoso en su morada.

—Lo sé, la organicé esperando a que vinieras a pedirme disculpas —río infantilmente.

Se sintió halagado, si él era la razón de que ella limpiara sin tener que pedirle ayuda debería visitarle más seguido —. Debe parecerte muy tonto, en verdad — expresó en broma e Izzy reacciono ante sus palabras.

—¡No, para nada! —a Mimi le sorprendió el tono de voz que él usó —. Es algo maravilloso e ingenioso que quieras limpiar para recibir cualquier visita y es halagador que lo hagas por mí sabiendo que fui el culpable de nuestra pelea —las palabras de Tai retumbaban en su mente "Hacerte el culpable en todo, nada más, dale la razón a ella"

—Oh, de acuerdo —ella se sorprendía un poco al verle así—. ¿Quieres un poco de té? No sé si te guste o prefieras otra…

—¡Un té es excelente, eres maravillosa para atinar a los gustos! —de nuevo eufórico tomaba asiento en la mesa ubicada en la sala.

—De acuerdo… iré a traerlo —ya un poco asustada de la actitud que Koushiro tomaba con ella se retiró, tal vez ella había afectado más a Izzy que él a ella.

_—"Espero que esté funcionando, creo que la asusté un poco" —_ con nervios constantes de sus palabras corrigió de inmediato su sospecha, pues al menos no la había hecho enojar.

Mimi buscó un poco de jazmín, creyó que Izzy necesitaría relajarse un poco pero vio la caja del mismo vacía, tal vez un té Oolong ya que sabía que a él le gustaba, pero las hiervas chinas también escaseaban en su cocina, quiso decirle que saldría a comprarlas pero recordó cómo estaba su acompañante ahora, de seguro la detendría diciendo que prefería un vaso de agua antes que hacerla salir.

—Mimi —la llamó—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?... No digo que no seas capaz de prepáralo tú sola, eres una genio en la cocina, es decir, en la cocina y en todas partes pero quiero saber si requieres de mi torpe asistencia.

Ahí iba de nuevo, más que intimidarla le divirtió la actitud de su Izzy pero era algo sospechosa.

—Descuida, está casi listo —averiguaría que pasaba, tomó lo primero que vio en su alacena, comprobó que algo era miel y no se percató de que el polvo que vertió sobre el agua calentada previamente era canela, lo revolvió un poco y llevó dos porciones a la sala.

—Huele muy bien, debe saber delicioso —sonrío el ante la mirada de Mimi que puso una taza de té a cada lado de la mesa.

—Espero que así sea — hizo el té de afán y no se cercioró de hacer algo bebible al gusto, tal vez mejor, si comprobaba que sabía mal vería si él estaba sólo dando elogios a diestra y siniestra para redimirse por lo ocurrido—. Me sorprende que vinieras tan rápido a pedirme disculpas —exclamó ella poniendo tema de conversación.

—Pero acabas de decir que debí haber venido mucho antes—se extrañó por lo dicho y recapacitó de su respuesta—. "_Oh no, debí responder algo cómo: no, por el contrario, me demoré mucho, tú lo dijiste"_

—¿De verdad lo dije? Discúlpame, cuando estoy enojada o con una idea en mi cabeza no mido lo que digo —sacó un poco su lengua de forma burlona.

—Parece que no soy el único con ese problema —habló bajo al tiempo que sorbía un poco de té —. Aunque no lo hago de forma tan testaruda —sonrió ante su exclamación y el buen sabor de la bebida.

—¿Testaruda? —fingió ella indignación con una cara obviamente de broma, pero Izzy creyó que era real.

—¡No, no quise decirte eso! —se sobresaltó al pensar en ella enojada de nuevo, derramando un poco de té sobre su camisa en el proceso.

—Oye no te alteres tanto, jaja, mira lo que has hecho —la castaña no podía evitar encontrar el lado gracioso en esa situación.

—¡Sí, tienes razón, soy un torpe, no sé de que forma fui capaz de expresarme así de tu gente la otra noche, cuando yo si soy un idiota simple vista, todo es mi culpa no te enojes por favor! —no dejaba su nerviosismo ignorando el pequeño ardor en su vientre causado por el liquido derramado segundos antes en su ropa.

Ella se levantó, aún con una sonrisa divertida, en ninguna visita de Izzy él había estado así, no le molestaba pero le intrigaba mucho, tomó un pañuelo de la mesa y se lo entregó a él.

—Gracias —recibió el objeto con más calma y empezó a limpiarse—. Eres maravillosa y muy accesible en verdad, lamento todo lo que…—fue silenciado por ella que puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

—Dime por qué viniste así hoy, tú por lo normal sólo vendrías, me pedirías disculpas y todo arreglado, no digo que me moleste nada de eso, pero contéstame con la verdad, y nada más que la verdad —lo último lo dijo con mucha seriedad.

_—"De acuerdo ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Esto realmente no lo tenía planeado, sabía que exageré" —p_ensó nervioso mientras volvía tomar su taza de la mesa —. Oye, que té tan delicioso ¿Tiene miel? —trató de evadir la pregunta.

—Sí, lo tiene, pero respóndeme, no te dejare tranquilo hasta que lo hagas —aún divertida no dejaba de insistir.

_—"¡Maldición, yo no exageré, todo esto fue plan de Tai, sí, eso fue, fue por su culpa no por la mía!… Un momento, ella dijo que le respondiera con la verdad y eso haré"_ _—_esperaba que lo que iba a hacer no empeorara nada mas, no se atrevería a decir otra vez que no podía empeorar más, porque comprobó que sí podía—. ¡Fue idea de Tai!

—¿Qué? —ante la seca y cortante respuesta de Izzy ella no reaccionó de otra manera.

—Él me dijo que te pidiera disculpas de esta manera, de verdad —parecía que ser sinceró no apartaba el nerviosismo de él.

—Ah. ¿Entonces sólo por qué él te lo dijo viniste a disculparte conmigo? —esta vez fue una broma, había hablado así con la única intención de ver su reacción, la cual fue muy acertada a su pensamiento,

—No para nada, yo quería disculparme, pero no creí saber como hacerlo bien, tenia miedo de venir aquí y decir cosas incorrectas como el idiota que soy, por eso le pedí ayuda a él, ya veo que fue un error, lo lamento mucho —no sabía si enternecerse, reírse o molestarse por la actitud de su él, pues no le gustaba que se menospreciará de esa manera.

—En fin, si eres un poco torpe —él la miró, no se enojaría, estaba en su derecho de llamarlo así —. Pero no por tus palabras, tal vez sí un poco por eso también, pero me refiero a que no debías pensar en como disculparte conmigo, mucho menos pedirle consejos a Taichi —no pudo evitar reír más al tener en su mente a su amigo cómo consejero—. Hubiera bastado con que vinieras aquí y me dijeras lo que creías correcto, aunque no niego que si pasé un buen rato contigo así.

—Traté de decirte eso la otra noche, pero te fuiste muy enojada— salió a su defensa por primer vez, ya más calmado sin mirarle.

—Lo sé y lo siento, ya te dije que no actúo bien cuanto estoy enojada, pero ahora puedes hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? —devolvió la mirada a ella.

—Decirme lo que me hubieses dicho la otra noche y descuida, prometo no enojarme.

—¿Es necesario? Mira lo bien que estamos ahora, no creo que…

—Quiero escucharte, confía en mí —le mostró sinceridad en sus ojos, realmente debía asistir a un seminario que le enseñara a negarse a las peticiones de su Mimi.

—Pues… el otro día dije que al ver las chicas de Norteamérica bajo ese estereotipo de las películas de terror, hacían pensar que de verdad son así… ¡Pero tú no! —complementó al instante.

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿por qué yo no? —seria en su pregunta, ya no divertida ni irritada sólo seria, porque de verdad quería saber la opinión de su Izzy.

—¡Por qué eres especial! —esta vez tampoco pensó en lo que dijo —. Digo eres especial, para mí… y para muchos más también, no eres alguien que pueda comparar con actrices de películas, porque en primer lugar tú sitio en la televisión te deja mucho mejor, al menos es lo que yo pienso, por eso, tú no eres cualquier chica americana tonta, eres… una chica muy especial… ¡Y no eres tonta, no mentía hace un rato cuando dije que eras una genio, de hecho todo lo que dije hace rato era verdad! —con un toque de sonrojo en sus mejillas, reconocía que por fin en mucho tiempo no había dicho algo malo.

Los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron y sin previo aviso se arrojó sobre él abrazándolo y cayendo ambos al suelo, besando su mejilla repetidas veces y asfixiándole en su agarre, cosa que ya parecía costumbre entre ellos.

—Ay, mi Koushi-kun, sabía que eras un galán de primera en el fondo —no dejaba de repartir picotazos en la mejilla de Izzy quien debido a que cayo en su espalda y Mimi lo abrazaba tan fuerte estaba luchando por definir él tono de su cara, azul por la falta de oxigeno o rojo por el acto tan atrevido que tomaba ella con él.

—Mimi…me estás aplastando —articuló él con el ultimo aliento que guardaba.

—¿Me estás llamando gorda? —de nuevo quiso ver esa expresión nerviosa de Izzy.

—No pienso caer en tu juego de nuevo, ahora levántate, por favor —dijo serio, aunque la verdad no le molestaba del todo estar así.

—De acuerdo, pero no he aceptado tus disculpas todavía —exclamó ella ayudándolo a levantarse.

—¿Cómo qué no? Pasé por todo esto sólo para verte feliz… Quiero decir para que me disculparas —de nuevo esas palabras traidoras lo atacaban, como consuelo ya sabía a que atenerse.

—Jaja, bien pero sólo te perdonaré si primero tienes una cita conmigo y vemos otra película —propuso ella, divertida.

—Que condicional eres Mimi, de acuerdo… pero hagámoslo ahora y que la cita sea aquí, viendo la película —su ego se elevó como nunca antes por su maravillosa idea, al hacer eso saldría inmediatamente de ambas condiciones que había puesto ella.

Ella permaneció pensativa un momento, sonrió divertida y se dirigió al DVD ubicado en la sala de televisión de su apartamento.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero veremos esta película —enseñó la caja de la cinta, en ella se podía ver el dibujo de una manzana y letras en ingles, supo que era una película americana, se fijó en el titulo.

—¿Twilight? —pronunció en un perfecto ingles debido a su práctica con el idioma extranjero en el área de computación—. ¿Qué película es esa?

—Es de las que te gustan, tiene ficción… y cosas sobrenaturales... cosas místicas también —si él se enteraba de que iba esa película habría salido corriendo, ella buscaba el mejor disfraz para la trama.

—Bien, si tú lo dices, entonces debe ser buena, veámosla —confiado en sus palabras y con mucho interés accedió.

—Genial, ponte cómodo y vamos a disfrutar —una sonrisa triunfante decoro su rostro.

Bastó menos de la mitad del film para que Izzy se diera cuenta de que lo habían estafado como nunca en su vida, ahora era él quien escondía su rostro en el regazo de Mimi para no ver esas escenas de romance mientras luchaba por no sentir nauseas de la película.

—Retiro lo que dije de las películas de terror americanas, esto de verdad que es horrible —casi lloraba de la vergüenza al ver algo que no concebía, hubieran sido capaces de filmar.

—Ay, no seas llorón, es algo hermoso, mira el amor de esos dos —Mimi sentía un aura romántica y satisfactoria al estar viendo una película de amor y de paso poder tener a Izzy en sus brazos, aunque sólo para consolarlo ante el sufrimiento que provocaba el género romántico en él.

—Mimi, si dejamos de ver esto ahora, te prometo tener una cita contigo cada vez que quieras —suplicó el pelirrojo ya desesperado.

—No te preocupes por eso, sé que lo harás cuando yo quiera, pero terminemos de verla, me dará unas ideas para nuestra próxima cita —reía ella al verlo llorar, después de todo todavía tenia mucho tiempo para divertirse con él.

* * *

**Ok ok, tardé días en completarlo, reitero mis agradecimientos a las dos personas que me ayudaron en esto, ojala fuese de su agrado, bye bye.**


End file.
